Lost Prophecy
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: I held my breath as the announcer began the show and announced their name, but Kagome was too nervous to hear him as the crowd applauded politely and the curtains opened. Sesshoumaru started the song with his delicate notes and Miroku followed after him.
1. The First Show

------------------------  
  
BoyHojou- Kag,  
  
BoyHojou- I love Akani, we need to break up . . .  
  
MistressKag- Hey Hojou, I totally get it, I knew you loved her . . .sigh, just, let's keep being friends  
  
BoyHoujou - thanks Kag  
  
MistressKag- Good night then  
  
Kagome turned off the Pc and wiped her fresh tears from her pretty blue eyes. She stood up and looked in the closet for a scrunchie and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was 10:55 PM. She went to the phone and called her best friend.  
  
"Oh Sango," Kagome cried as she heard her best friend answer the phone.  
  
"Kags, what's the matter?" Sango asked worriedly over the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sango, he told me he loved Akani! Why, Sango? We got along just fine, he said he loved me!"  
  
"Aw, Kagome . . . Common, he's just not the right one for you. Now stop crying! You need to be strong."  
  
"All right, Sango." Kagome sighed. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, ok?"  
  
After saying goodnight to Sango, Kagome quietly opened the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. The cold wood floor made Kagome shiver as she opened the fridge and got out a container of vanilla ice cream and picked up a clean spoon from the sink.  
  
'Vanilla ice cream always made me feel better.' Kagome thought as more tears escaped her eyes. 'Gee, Hojou,' she thought bitterly, as she looked out the window and into the darkness of the night. 'All of this torment and I've never even seen you.'  
  
Kagome stirred with the first rays of sunlight. All that crying had giving her a massive headache. She walked over to the bathroom cabinet and took out some pills. After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, she dressed in a pair of navy sweats and a white T-Shirt. She put on her running shoes, tied her waist-length raven hair into a neat ponytail and grabbed her navy blue blazer as she walked into her small kitchen. She lived in a tiny apartment, very close to the Central Park. It had the necessities: a small room, a small bathroom, a tiny kitchen, a living room and a balcony. The apartment next to Kagome's was empty, but there was a door that was kept locked that joined both apartments together.  
  
She ate a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. After washing the dirty cup and putting everything to its place, she walked out the apartment and locked the door. She almost smacked herself in the forehead. 'Duh. Kagome,' she thought, as she unlocked the door again and looked for her backpack, 'you're not going to school without this.' After getting her things in order, Kagome walked down the stairs and went out of the building. The street was already filled with cars, mostly taxis. She grimaced as the honking made her headache slightly more annoying. She looked at the clock in the bus stop: 7:30 A.M., which meant she had 30 more minutes to get to campus. She jogged down the sidewalk, avoiding people and crossed the street. She walked a quarter of a mile and got to campus.  
  
The NYU was one of the most prestigious universities in the states. She had gotten there thanks to her singing and musical talent. Her best friend, Sango, had gotten in thanks to her musical talent with the piano. She was also a great athlete. She ran track and jogged two miles everyday. Kagome smiled sadly as she spotted Sango Turner in the distance. She was wearing fuchsia sweats, a pink T-Shirt, and she had a fuchsia blazer too. They hugged each other, and then Sango spoke first.  
  
"You Ok?" she asked, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Honto-yo. You better believe it! Now, let's go before we're late." Kagome said, and the two of them walked over the building.  
  
It was 11:50 A.M., and that meant Lunch Break. Kagome and Sango went into the cafeteria and ordered Turkey Sandwiches with diet soda. They sat down and began eating.  
  
"What did Professor Jenkins give you?" Kagome asked Sango, after sipping her soda.  
  
Sango's happy mood seemed to 'magically' disappear. "He gave me a –B! God, I did a much better job than that Kikyou, and she got a A!" She glared over at the table where Kikyou was sitting with her little popular group. Kagome scoffed. 'She's only popular because she's rich.' Kagome thought, and then bit into her sandwich again. 'Jealousy is a bad thing.' She scolded herself and finished her sandwich with a contended sigh. Kagome felt someone sit beside her and grinned. "Can't stay away from us, can you Miroku?"  
  
Miroku Walker pretended to be hurt. Kagome stole a glance at him. He had a black shirt with the Quicksilver logo and black jeans. His shiny chains hanged from his black leather belt. He had black Converses on and his short black hair was tied into a small ponytail, along for spike bands in his wrists. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief and Kagome made a note to watch out for his wandering hand. "What do you want, Miroku?" Sango asked irritated, but Kagome knew better. Her friend had a huge crush on Miroku, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Hey, so Miroku you ready for tonight?" Kagome asked him, and he nodded. "We've got the band psyched and ready. I'm picking you up, right?" he asked, and Kagome nodded. "Sango, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, you and me." Kagome counted off with her fingers. "All accounted for, Boss."  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled. The bassist, Kouga Wolfe, smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed a bit, but recovered. "Nanka kawatta-koto atta? What's up?" she asked, as he stole a seat besides hers. "Pretty good, all riled up for the big night." he answered, and stole a sip from her soda. Kagome laughed and slapped his arm playfully. He grinned at her. "Ok then, guys. See you tonight." He waved at them, and left. "See, Kagome," Sango commented, "That's the kind of guy you need." Kagome laughed again, and stood up. "Me and Kouga?" she asked. "We're just VERY good friends."  
  
------------------------  
  
Kagome finished applying her black eyeliner and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had blond rays on her hair that Sango had done herself. Her lips were a pale pink and her nails were painted with a shiny coat of black nail polish. She has a black long sleeved shirt with a red 'X' marked on her right sleeve and two red stripes on the front. She had a red skirt, kind of like the type a ballerina would wear, that reached her knees and black leather boots just a few inches below the end of her skirt. She wore a few silver rings and a simple black necklace.  
  
Sango was dressed into a simple black dress with no sleeves that was knee length. She had black gloves that left her fingers in the open and black boots with Scottish print socks. It was simple, but it looked great on her. She let her black hair down, and she even dyed the ends a blood red. She also had black polish and black eyeliner. Kagome gave her thumbs up and smiled at her reflection. They headed downstairs, where Kouga was waiting for them. They got into his black BMW and he drove them to the club. "You look great Kagome." Kouga murmured and she blushed again. She gave him a small smile and got out of the car.  
  
She went in with Sango and met up with Miroku backstage. "You look great, Sango" he complimented and then looked at Kagome. "Wow, my cousin's sure growing up!" he exclaimed, and I laughed as he made his way to the drums. She saw a silver head with amber eyes and instantly knew he was Sesshoumaru, the guitarist. She waved and he nodded, and walked over to his place. She also saw Kouga take his instrument and start tuning it. I let out a sigh and sat on the stool placed on the center of the stage. Sango stood with a guitar in hand.  
  
I held my breath as the announcer began the show and announced their name, but Kagome was too nervous to hear him as the crowd applauded politely and the curtains opened. Sesshoumaru started the song with his delicate notes and Miroku followed after him, softly playing his part on the drums. It was my turn to sing.  
  
"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday.  
  
And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
  
What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems.  
  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."  
  
-Sesshomaru played again and Kouga played the bass, Miroku still playing softly.-  
  
"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
  
Broken inside."  
  
-Kouga stopped playing the bass and Sango began playing the melody again.-  
  
"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why . . .  
  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
  
Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems.  
  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."  
  
-Sesshoumaru played his guitar again and Kouga started the bass again-  
  
"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
  
Broken inside."  
  
-Sesshoumaru stopped playing and only Miroku's soft playing could be heard, along with Sango's guitar-  
  
"Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find.  
  
She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind.  
  
She can't find her place. She's losing her faith.  
  
She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place.  
  
Yeah, oh . . ."  
  
-Sesshoumaru and Kouga joined Miroku and Sango in one last chorus-  
  
"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
  
Broken inside."  
  
"She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah . . .  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah . . ."  
  
The song ended and the crowd cheered and applauded. Kagome smiled as some people even stood up. There were some, however, who were sitting in dark corners staring attentively at Kagome. She met a guy's stare and almost gasped. The man had amber eyes and silver hair that flowed around him. Kagome thought he could pass for Sesshoumaru's brother.  
  
-Sango plays a soft, sad tune on the piano-  
  
"Ah ah ah ah, Ah ah ah ah . . .  
  
I'm giving up on everything, because you messed me up  
  
Don't know how much you screwed it up  
  
You never listened, that's just too bad  
  
Because I'm moving on, I won't forget  
  
You were the one that was wrong  
  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
  
Don't patronize me  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah . . ."  
  
- Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga start, Sango stops-  
  
"Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now?"  
  
-Miroku and Kouga stop playing, Sesshoumaru keeps playing and Sango too-  
  
"Yea yea yea yea yea . . .  
  
Yea yea yea yea yea . . ."  
  
-Sango keeps on, Sesshoumaru stops-  
  
"Ah ah ah ah . . .  
  
Ah ah ah ah . . ."  
  
- Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga start again-  
  
"Gotta get away  
  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
  
It's too late now; it won't ever be the same  
  
We're so different now  
  
Yea yea yea yea yea . . . "  
  
"Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now?"  
  
- Sesshoumaru and Miroku start their parts, with a violin player in the background-  
  
"I know I wanna run away  
  
I know I wanna run away, run away  
  
If only I could run away  
  
If only I could run away, run away  
  
I told you what I wanted I  
  
I told you what I wanted, what I wanted  
  
But I was forgotten  
  
I won't be forgotten, never again . . . "  
  
"Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now? Do you get it know?"  
  
"Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now? Have you forgotten? Do you get it now?"  
  
"Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah . . .  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah . . .  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah . . .  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah . . ."  
  
The crowd cheered and applauded enthusiastically. Everyone gave high fives and most of the clients stood up to give an encore. Kagome smiled and waved to the crowd. It seemed their big break had finally arrived. As soon as they got off stage, an agent came forward. They'd even scheduled a date to discuss the details, but everyone seemed to approve. This was a very famous agent who represented only the biggest stars. Kagome, Kouga, Sesshoumaru along his girlfriend Kagura, Miroku and Sango sat together at the table eating some dinner and the men hanged out at the bar afterwards.  
  
It was around 2 A.M. when the band left the club. They all went their separate ways, except for Sango who left with Miroku and Kagome who left with Kouga. While in the car, Kouga and Kagome chattered happily about the show. When they got to the apartment building, Kagome gave Kouga a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. She waved goodbye and then made her way to the apartment. She took her show clothes off and out on some comfortable boy shorts and an over-sized T-Shirt.  
  
She walked over the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. Fortunately, she hadn't drunk much, so she knew she wouldn't have a huge hangover. She wasn't very hungry, so she had an apple. She walked to her small bathroom and turned on the light. She brushed her teeth, took another shower and removed the make-up from her face and the nail polish. She brushed her long, raven and blonde curls and hid under the cool covers. "Uso-mitai." she whispered. "This is too good to be true . . ."  
  
She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
------------------------ 


	2. A Trip To Miami Part 1

------------------------  
  
Kagome woke to the phone ringing. She grumbled as she groped her nightstand for it. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked groggily, and Sango told her about how Sesshoumaru got his father's private jet ready. Kagome looked at her Hello Kitty clock. It was 6:45 A.M.  
  
"What's the jet for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, to go the beach, Kags! We're going to Miami!" Sango told her excitedly.  
  
"Miami?!" she repeated, not believing what she was saying. "Oh my gosh, Sango! That's so cool! But, who's picking me up?"  
  
Sango seemed reluctant, but told her. "Sesshomaru's half brother is coming with us."  
  
Kagome almost groaned in annoyance. Inuyasha, who was Sesshoumaru's half brother, was also a guitar player and a great singer. He was a pain in the ass. She sighed. "Ok then, Sango. I'll be ready in 15 minutes." After saying goodbye, Kagome got out of bed. She fixed her room, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and looked for her bathing suit. After looking through various drawers, she found her red bikini. It tied around her neck and her back. It had baby blue and white stripes on the top part. The bottom part also had the same designs. She put white shorts and red shirt that said 'Eat Souls, Kitty!' and had a picture of a kitty on the back.  
  
She looked for her white flip flops and brushed her hair. She put it all in a messy bun, leaving a few strands free. She walked to her kitchen and took out a can of grape juice. As she drank it, she looked around for her beach things like sun block, a big towel, and such necessities. She packed an extra pair of clothes and by the time she threw the can away, she was ready. She picked her sun glasses from the kitchen counter and after making sure everything was off and in its place, she locked her apartment door.  
  
She walked to the apartment building's lobby and she saw a flashy red Ferrari. She knew it was Inuyasha before he lowered the car's window. She walked over the door, and he gave her a cocky grin. "What up, Higurashi?" he asked her, and opened the door from the inside for her. She stepped in the car and closed the door. She gave him a suspicious glance. "Why are you so nice all of the sudden?" she asked coolly, and he started driving. "Hey, can't we be friends?" he asked her, trying hard not to laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we could have been friends before you threw that punch bowl at me at the Richard's party." She gave him an icy glare as he laughed. "Good times, Higurashi. Good times . . ."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes again and choose to ignore him. "Hey, you got any good CD's in this car?" Kagome asked, as she looked around. Inuyasha playfully slapped her hand away. "Hey, hands off the merchandise." He laughed softly, and then took out a rock CD. He put it on the CD player and started singing along with the music. She stole a glance at him: beautiful, amber eyes and wispy silver hair that shinned in the sun. He had an athletic build and a strong jawbone. He met her gaze and she lowered hers, blushing a deep crimson. He smiled, and then put his eyes on the road. They made their way to the John F. Kennedy Airport. It took them an hour to get there, and by the time they did the band was already there.  
  
"It's about time, 'Yasha." Miroku grinned, as they shook hands. "We were starting to think you'd kidnapped my cousin." Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome and oinched her cheek. "Please, who'd want to kidnap Kagome?" he asked, and she shoved him as everyone else laughed. She stuck her tongue at him. "Meanie . . ." she mumbled, and he gave a hug. "Ah, Kagome, I'm just kidding with you." Kagome hugged him back, and felt safe in his arms. She blushed again, and broke the hug. "So, guys, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, but Kagome knew someone was missing. "Where's Kouga-kun . . .?" she asked, and Sango told her he was sick and couldn't come. "That's too bad, then." She said, and picked her bag up. Sesshoumaru was walking towards them with Kagura at his side. She had silky black hair and crimson eyes. She was very attractive.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome greeted politely, and he nodded. "Good morning, Kagome." he replied, and motioned for everyone else to follow him. Inuyasha walked behind the group and seemed quiet all of the sudden. Kagome stopped too, and when Sango looked at her curiously, Kagome mouthed 'Inuyasha' and she nodded. She fell behind and walked besides Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" He looked away. "Meh, everything's fine, wench." She became annoyed, but sighed. "Can I sit next to you? I'm kinda afraid of airplanes . . . " she asked shyly, and he looked at her curiously. "Sure." He told her, and she smiled at him.  
  
------------------------ 


	3. A Trip To Miami Part 2

------------------------  
  
The hot June sun shone on them, as they walked down the boardwalk. After the group spilt into groups of two agreeing to meet in 30 minutes at 'Sunny Café', Inuyasha and Kagome decided to look for an ice cream vendor. Inuyasha decided to start a conversation. "So, Kagome, you study at NYU?" he asked, and she nodded. "I got into NYU through a music tuition." she replied, and then clapped her hands together. "Ice cream!" she exclaimed, and Inuyasha laughed as Kagome's glassy blue eyes lit up. "Let's go, then, my treat." Inuyasha offered, and Kagome agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were window shopping. They decided, or rather Sango decided, to stop at a small shop with hand-made jewelry. Sango browsed for shell necklaces and maybe a woven bracelet for her younger brother, Kohaku. She shyly looked at Miroku out of the corner of her eye, and blushed. 'Get a hold of yourself, Sango!' she thought mentally, as she chose a bracelet for Kohaku and a shell necklace for herself.  
  
She walked to the cash register and was about to look for her wallet, when she felt a hand stopping her. She looked up and saw Miroku smile at her and pay for her things. She blushed again, as they walked into the street. "You didn't have to do that, Miroku." She mumbled, and he grinned. "I'd do anything for you, my lovely Sango." She blushed again, and then almost growled in irritation. "Miroku?" she asked in her sweetest, syrupy voice. "Could you . . . GET YOUR DAMN HAND OF MY BUTT?!" she stomped over to 'Sunny Café', leaving Miroku kissing the pavement.  
  
After paying for their cones, Inuyasha and Kagome sat at a bench, licking their already melted ice cream cones. After finishing hers in a quick bite, she gave a sigh of satisfaction and surprisingly gave a quick peck on Inuyasha's cheek. "What was that for?" he mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing scarlet. "For being so nice to me, Inuyasha!" she responded, and then stood up with a jump. "Common, it's already late to meet the guys." she told him, and they both walked down the boardwalk.  
  
"So, guys . . ." an eager Sesshoumaru started. "Want to go to the beach now?" Kagura seemed ecstatic. "Finally, I'll get around working on my tan." she exclaimed, and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips. 'That's right!' Kagome thought, as the watched the couple, 'Sesshoumaru proposed to Kagura a few months ago. I think he's 23 now, but I'm not sure.' She smiled at the sight of them and wished she'd find such a perfect love. "Get a room, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha joked, and everyone laughed it off.  
  
"Ok guys, let's get into the water!" Sango shouted, and Kagome laughed. "Not yet, Sango. Rather work on my tan, you know." She winked and Sango laughed too. "Whatever you say, Kags." she said, and jumped into the warm water. Kagome took out one of the towels she brought and laid it on the sand. She took out the sun block and put some on, then took of her shirt and shorts. She adjusted her pontail, and took out her sun glasses then laid facing the sun and took a short nap.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to start a volleyball game in which the two friends both played perfectly. Sesshoumaru joined his half brother a few moments later, when Miroku had an advantage of 3 points. The two brothers won and Miroku told Inuyasha that "Sesshoumaru saved your sorry ass". Kagura, Kagome, and Sango were tanning and the men got an idea. They filled plastic cups with the cool beach water and dumped the contents on the ladies. They spent the rest of their afternoon in a ferocious water fight. They were out until the sun hid behind the horizon. The band sat under the palm trees and saw the orange sky, pink rays and a whirlwind of purple clouds. Kagome rapidly looked through her backpack and found a disposable camera. "Hey guys, let me take a photo!"  
  
"Aw, Kagome!" Sango said. "You won't be in it!" So, they found a local that took their picture: Sesshoumaru's arm around Kagura petite waist, Miroku's arm around Sango's arm, and at the last moment Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, the photo capturing Inuyasha's shocked face.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was 4 A.M. when Kagome's phone rang. Kagome picked it, and before she could say hello she heard Sango's distressed voice. "Kagome, its Sango!" she said between sobs. "Sesshoumaru and Kagura were on Sesshoumaru's motorbike and a truck hit them . . . They're dead!" Kagome's phone hit the floor with a 'thud'. 


	4. Crimson Regret

------------------------  
  
"Ms.Wind is in intensive care right now, but I'm afraid Mr.Takahashi is not going to make it." The doctor informed the group, as soon as they got to Shikon Hospital. Kagome choked back another sob, as she hid in Inuyasha's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, and closed his eyes shut. Sango was sitting with a calm expression on her face, even though two rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks. Miroku was sitting alongside Sango, holding her hand.  
  
"He only has a few minutes of life left." The doctor continued. "Only intermediate family." He added. Kagome pulled apart and went to sit down, but Inuyasha's hand stopped her. "I'm Sesshoumaru's only family." Inuyasha said. "And this is my wife." He said, pulling Kagome closer to him. "Can she come too? Please." He pleaded. The doctor seemed to study the two, and finally nodded. He took them to his room.  
  
Kagome gave another sob as she saw Sesshoumaru's state. His elegant face was burned, his hair dirty and tainted with blood. He had two large gashes on his sides, and he was missing his right arm. She walked towards him and held his hand. He smiled softly, and then winced as he breathed slowly. Inuyasha stood there, watching the two. "We were riding down Tokio." Sesshoumaru began, his voice weak and frail.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please slow down." Kagura asked him, as they rode down the abandoned streets of Tokio. "Don't worry, Kagura, everything will be fine." Sesshoumaru assured her. "Can you take off my helmet and put it on? It's bothering me." Kagura did as told and put Sesshoumaru's helmet on her head. "Kagura . . . Do you love me? Can I hear you say it again?" He asked her softly. "I love you, Sesshoumaru, with all my heart." she responded. "Can you hug me?" She hugged him tight from behind, and then they saw a pair of bright headlights.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Tell her I love her. Tell her I'm so sorry. Tell her to not do anything rash. Tell her I'll come back for her. Tell her to name our boy Inutashio, like Father. Tell her I need her to be happy . . . For both her and our child's sake. Kagome, thank you for all your support and love and for bringing Kagura to my life. Inuyasha, I know we never got along, but please take good care of yourself. Settle down soon, with someone that truly loves you for you. Tell everyone goodbye for me." He closed his eyes shut and his breathing stopped. Kagome cried hysterically, as her fists pounded the hospital floor. She started screaming and crying, her whole body trembling. Inuyasha took her in his arms, and caressed her back as she cried onto his arms. "His breaks weren't working, Kagome. He asked Kagura to put on the helmet so that she would be safe, and asked her to say she loved him for one last time. He knew the truck was coming, but they were going too fast." Inuyasha whispered quietly.  
  
------------------------ 


End file.
